


Adventures in Rome

by Scribewraith



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Rome
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribewraith/pseuds/Scribewraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst in Rome with The Doctor and Rose, Captain Jack Harkness has other business and it ends up involving Marc Antony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anothersuperboy who wanted flirtation, slash - pairing up to you (Jackcentric of course and not an original character), ancient setting. This is kinda a crossover with HBO's Rome but can easily be read without that canon ;) Beta'd by Ivy_says. Also I disclaim ownership, this is for fun not profit

I opened the curtains and peered over the window ledge looking into the room. It was empty. Good. Quickly I hooked my leg over and began to climb through the window. If I wasn't hidden soon the guards, whatever they called them in this time period, would catch me and that was something I would really rather avoid.

I looked down at my watch. Only three quarters of an hour before I need to meet up with The Doctor and Rose at the TARDIS. It was a good thing that I wasn't involved in the actual thieving: hiding anything in these sheets they called clothing would probably be a bit difficult. Doable, but difficult. My job was to cause a distraction while The Doctor and Rose went in and _misplaced_ the anachronistic artefact that we had seen earlier while being entertained by Domina Atia of the Julii.

I straightened from the crouch that I had automatically moved into and looked around the room I was in. The columns along the wall were pretty standard for all the buildings in this period but the marble mosaic on the floor was a little different. Half-men, half-goats danced around the edge of what could only be described as an orgy, bodies cavorting and twisting in different positions. Even I haven't tried everything that I could see. There was this particular illustration of two men holding another while they...

The sound of something falling and breaking interrupted my perusal of the floor and I turned towards the man who had staggered into the room, drunk. He was taller than most of the Romans that we had come across and his rather swarthy complexion was complimented by the maroon that edged his robes. I had to admit he looked slightly familiar and when he came further into the room, into the light that was coming in from the lamps lining the walls, I realised that he had also been a guest at the party we had come from.

He was yelling out to someone through a curtain not to worry about the vase, they could clean it in the morning and then he stumbled towards the bed that formed the focal point of the room. If I was quiet I could probably get out of the room before I attracted any attention but on the other hand, who was I to pass up an opportunity like this. The man had reached up to unpin his robe and as the sheet dropped to the ground I was treated with a full view of his body. He was lean with a slight covering of hair over his chest and his cock was... perfect. I must have gasped or made some kind of noise because he looked up and found me instantly in the shadows I was standing in.

His sword, not the figurative one, was out and at my throat before I had even noticed that he had access to his weapons.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" His voice was refined for the era and on hearing it I remembered who I was currently accosted by. Domina Atia had spent most of the night entertaining the man in front of me: Mark Antony. Even in the fifty-first century we had grown up being taught about the exploits of Julius Caesar and Mark Antony.

Some people might tremble in awe but I was a seasoned time traveller and so I put my hand out, grinned and said, "Jack Harkness, at your service."

"Are you an assassin from the senate? What are you doing in my room?" It was at this point we both finally registered the yelling from outside the window. He leant over my shoulder to look out the window and listened to the voices coming from the street below. From where we were standing we could see a young red head soldier pointing towards the street directing the rest of the soldiers to search this way. "Ah, good. Vorenus." He returned his gaze to me and stepped back, still holding the sword to my throat. His eyes swept the full length of my body and I could feel the heat in his gaze. I grinned more. He leaned forward bringing his face close to mine. "Tell me why I shouldn't hand you over to my soldiers, thief?"

"I haven't stolen anything." He glared at me and I continued in a softer tone of voice, "you can always search me."

"Then what are you doing here, in my bedroom, with the Thirteenth chasing after you."

"They could be looking for someone else." He's not going to buy that and I can tell that even as I say it.

He doesn't. "I could always call Vorenus up and ask for a description of who they are looking for. I would be very surprised if you didn't fit it." The sword in his hand is brought a little closer to my throat. He could take me in seconds; there is a strength in his body and a sureness, despite his drunkenness, that comes from many years of training to fight. His physicality is very present and for a second I glanced at the bed over his shoulder, vivid images from the mosaic imposing themselves into my mind.

"I can fit a lot of things." The words are out of my mouth before I can think and in the second I regret it I look up to see him quirk his eyebrow.

"Really," he replied. "Like priceless artefacts?" He draws closer, bringing his face nearer to mine and I can see his eyes focus in on me; the smell of the red wine he had been drinking strong on his breath. "I recognise you," he says. "You were at Atia's party tonight; with two others. Is it something of hers that has gone missing?" It's quite amazing to watch the change that takes place in the man in front of me, within a breath he has gone from taut and focussed to relaxed and smiling. He takes a step back and then slowly removes the sword from my throat. It's a message I can understand easily: he's still in control and could kill me at any moment. It's not something I broadcast but the danger is a bit of a turn on.

"Well, I hope it was something she'll miss." I am a bit surprised to hear the growl in his voice. At the party it had seemed like he would be taking the lady home tonight. No wonder he had come in drunk. Domina Atia was a gorgeous woman, sensual and voluptuous and if she hadn't seemed so taken by the man in front of me, I might have tried my luck. The Doctor doesn't call me a flirt for nothing.

"She obviously doesn’t know what she's missing out on." I can see him process my comment because his face goes from a threatening glare to predatory interest. His eyes have glazed over a little but that could be from the alcohol; it’s the tongue running across his lips that gives away his thoughts.

I haven't moved since he placed the blade at my throat but I decide to take the initiative and step closer to his lean body. What's the worse that can happen, he already thinks me a thief and he's confident enough that he hasn't called the guards in. He believes he can deal with me himself. Anyway he's a Roman senator and aren't all Romans at least bisexual. Or was that the Greeks?

It's not important and I have a spare half an hour to kill. The hunt on the streets will keep the guards away from The Doctor and Rose and it's in everyone's best interests if I'm not caught. I reach up and place my hand on his chest. Now is when it will all go pear-shaped, if it's going to.

I'm both surprised and not surprised when he reaches for me. His hand roughly grabs my face holding it in place and he leans forward sloppily kissing me. Its not the best kiss I've ever had but it feels nice and I return it eagerly when his tongue slips into my mouth. For a second I nearly stop when I hear his sword drop from his hand and clatter on the floor but then I think better of it and decide to push him back onto the bed.

We fall into a heap on the bed, which is softer than I might have thought. He reaches up to the clasp on my robe and unpins it, pulling and tugging at the cloth until I'm as naked as he is. He runs his hands along my back and I can feel the muscles in his thighs tighten as he moves beneath me. I can tell he is going to try and flip me onto my back, so that he is the one in control. I am going to let him have me -- it wouldn't do to completely counter the morals of a time period -- but not yet.

I reach up and grasp his wrists pulling them above his head. He leans back and grins, relaxing into the bed. He's willing to see where I'm going with this. I smile back and then start to run a trail of kisses down his stomach. The muscles are firm underneath my mouth and there is a spattering of hair that tickles my cheek pleasantly. I lick his nipple then gently pull at it with my teeth; it elicits a gasp from the man beneath me. Good. I like it when a lover is willing to make noise with me.

My other hand is firmly grasping his cock and it is as hard as mine is. I like the feel of it, warm and firm and when I bring my mouth around it tastes as good as it feels. I don't want to get him off like this but the feeling of my tongue running against the veins always seems to get me heated and ready. I suck a little harder and he brings his now free hand down to hold my head in place. My arms are holding me above him as I lie between his thighs. My tongue and lips are making him writhe underneath me, his legs starting and stopping, in small shudders, against mine.

I can feel him tense up, nearly ready, so I stop and lift my head to look at him. He is a man who knows how to receive pleasure and while I like being in the same position, I don't have the time for a long lingering encounter. His cock is well lubricated with my spit and I'm hoping that it'll be enough to counter the lack of preparedness on my part. Moving my legs to either side of his thighs, straddling him, I slowly lower myself onto his cock. He brings his hands first up to my hips, holding me in place and then begins to thrust up into me. It's hard and fast, me moving, him moving and when he wraps one of his hands around me it doesn't take much to finish me off.

He pulls me off him and then turns me over, shifting my knees so that he can enter me more easily. I'm feeling languid, so I move the way he wants me to. He enters me with one hard thrust and then begins to pound into my body. My cock rubs against the sheets beneath me and it’s a kind of pleasure pain that I quite enjoy. I'm not going to come again but I'm not the kind of lover to leave one's partner unsatisfied. I move with him giving him the friction he needs and he moans as he pushes in and out of me. The thrusts come faster and he shouts when he comes, filling me and then pulling out. He crawls up the bed, lies on his stomach and passes out with his arm over me.

When I hear his snores I slip out from underneath him, get up and stretch. My body feels both exhausted and exhilarated. I pick up my robe from the floor, grateful for the simplicity of the style and the secret sewing that holds it in place. I'd hate to have to put on a robe like this and arrange it without a servant's help.

The road is clear of guards now and I creep out the window and jump down from the ledge. The walk back to the Tardis is a little brisk and I'm happy to get back into the slightly warmer air. The Doctor looks up at me as I enter and raises an eyebrow at the state of my clothes. Rose is too distracted and excited by the object they had recovered. After listening to her glowing description of their adventure, I tell them I'll just quickly get changed and then enchant them with my own adventures running from the guards. It will give me time to think of something to say.


End file.
